


faculty meeting

by Madfalldyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Byleth knows he is in over his head. Manuela's relentless pursuit of her fellow professor was not something the greenhorn could handle, especially given his complete lack of social experience. Whenever she would flirt with him, he'd lose himself in the desire he felt. She grew more and more physical, until the two of them were meeting regularly.





	faculty meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day something I don't even know I guess it's public/semi public sex, love Manuela

Her scent surrounds him, oppressively filling his nostrils as he desperately inhales. Manuela never gives him much chance to breathe when she's like this. She's aggressive, her body pressing against his, her tongue pushing into his mouth, and Byleth can only react. The supply closet is dark, but Manuela doesn't need light. 

"Manuela," he murmurs, breaking the bond of their lips. Even if he had wanted to continue, she doesn't allow it. If desire were to be considered hunger, Manuela would be absolutely ravenous. She grinds on him, finding as good of a position as she can in the cramped closet, as she forces his lips against hers.

Byleth knows he is in over his head. Manuela's relentless pursuit of her fellow professor was not something the greenhorn could handle, especially given his complete lack of social experience. Whenever she would flirt with him, he'd lose himself in the desire he felt. She grew more and more physical, until the two of them were meeting regularly. Meeting, and fucking. Professor Casagranda had quite an appetite, slumbering only because of her misfortune with romance.

Still, he finds himself enamored with her. He loves the time they spend together, finding that he needs her about as often as she needs him. Often, one slips the other a note between lessons, and the two meet up in some secluded area of the monastery. Obviously their personal quarters are ideal, though Manuela does not shy away from locking the infirmary door and giving Byleth some personal treatment at times. Today, however, Manuela did not even bother with a note. The two happen upon each other in the halls, and she quickly drags him into a supply closet. 

It’s dark, and cramped, but somehow that only makes it more exciting as Manuela undoes his belt, and lowers his pants. By now, she can accomplish this with practiced ease, and Byleth can imagine the confident smirk that must be plastered on her face. She never gets enough of how easily she can drive him wild, and likes to show it. She begins shifting her own clothing out of the way, though it doesn’t take much. The professor’s outfit is far from modest, and accentuates her body perfectly, a fact which Byleth has been painfully aware of from day one. Somehow, having felt that body against his countless times only makes it more alluring, and he is thankful the two of them don’t attempt joint lessons.

As she slips out of her panties, Byleth begins untying her hastily tied corset. The half-asleep, most likely hungover Manuela which ties her clothes each morning is rather lazy, but it makes undressing her a simple task. As the fabric falls away from her breasts, Byleth shifts his hands up, cupping each breast, and gently squeezing. She moans, likely exaggerated, but it is still enough to spur him on. He shifts his focus, finding her rapidly hardening nipples in the dark, and teasing at them. He rolls over one, lightly pinching the other, and quickly earns a more genuine whimper. 

Not to be outdone, Manuela does not simply stand by and take it. She reaches down, taking his cock in hand. She pumps once, twice, making sure Byleth is ready for her. Then, she makes her move. Backing up against one wall of the cramped closet, she pulls Byleth towards her. She guides him in, pressing the tip of his cock against her entrance. As his tip pushes into her, he can feel how wet she’s gotten. It’s enough to send a shudder down his spine, his anticipation building. 

“Put it in already,” Manuela leans forward, murmuring into his ear. For good measure, she nips at him, her teeth just barely pinching at his earlobe. It’s enough to make him push forward, pinning her against the wall and thrusting into her. She cries out, perhaps far too loud considering their location, her cunt squeezing at him as he pushes in. He knows how loud Manuela can be, but he hoped she would perhaps keep a lower profile considering their location.

His hopes are dashed, of course, as she seems to grow louder and louder with each thrust. Still, he can’t stop himself. Even if he wanted to, his body seems to move of its own accord, Manuela casting a sort of spell on him that he has no hope of resisting. Something about the older woman is completely irresistible, and each of their encounters seems to drive that point home. As he fucks her, Manuela works her hips, adding to the friction between them. She wraps her arms around him, pulling him in closer, deeper. With a guiding touch, she leads him to thrust into her in a way that drives her absolutely mad. The way his cock fills her is intoxicating, and Manuela can’t stop herself from crying out, again and again, louder and louder.

If a student, or another member of the faculty happen along, who cares? It isn’t as if her reputation is perfect by any stretch of the imagination. Instead of talking about her being drunk again, or hung over, rumors would be of how she bagged the fresh, new professor, several years her junior and all. The very thought of someone happening upon them excites her, and she bucks her hips against Byleth. Finally, she seems to grow too loud for his liking. In a desperate bid to quiet her, he begins kissing her. Showing a ferocity usually reserved for the battlefield, he strikes, his lips locking to hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth. The two battle back and forth, with their bodies and their mouths. Even muffled, Manuela’s moaning is surprisingly loud, and far from unpleasant. The former diva’s voice has lost none of its operatic luster, even if she is only shouting for him.

Though both of them struggle to hold out for as long as possible, they cannot defy the limits of their bodies forever. Byleth is still fairly new to this, despite Manuela’s best efforts. A tireless mercenary he may be, but the warmth of Manuela’s body on his, the way she  _ squeezes _ against him, and the way her scent fills the closet… it’s all far too much. With a groan, he comes, his seed spilling into her. Even in the throes of his orgasm, Manuela continues. She grinds against him, bucking her hips like mad. She is so close, so very close, and she has no hope of slowing down now. 

“Ah, Goddess, you’re so…” she murmurs, breaking their kiss. Before she can finish her sentence, she’s there. Her orgasm crashes over her like a wave, converting her words into a wavering cry as she climaxes. Her legs shake, and were it not for the small space the two of them were crammed into, it is likely she would have collapsed. As it stands, the combination of the walls and her lover are enough to support her. Still, it takes her a moment to catch her breath. Byleth pulls back, helping to hold her steady.

“You’re so good at this, Byleth,” Manuela finishes her thought, eventually.

“I’m surprised to hear that, considering,” Byleth responds, straightening up his clothes. It’s difficult in the dark of the closet, but he’s confident he’s at least somewhat resembling an orderly appearance by the time he’s done.

“Just admit I’m an excellent teacher,” Manuela teases, struggling to tie her corset. “You had a fair bit of natural talent I won’t deny, but I really bring out the best in you, hm?”

“You do,” Byleth says, glad that she can’t see the way his cheeks flush. “Honestly, though, I’m a little surprised you knew this closet was here. It’s mostly just for cleaning supplies.”

“Now, now. Don’t go teasing me, I still know my way around,” Manuela says, continuing to put herself back together, “Besides, a lovely lady such as myself shouldn’t  _ have _ to go rooting around in some dark supply closet. Unless it’s for something more fun, don’t you think?”

“This does beat cleaning,” Byleth admits, shaking his head at Manuela’s logic. Finally, he opens the door, knowing the two of them can’t spend the entire day in hiding. They part ways, for now, though he is sure they’ll be meeting up again before the day is up.

  
  
  



End file.
